In recent years, a number of electronic devices able to generate data has rapidly increased. Some devices capture information regarding their operating environment or operating parameters. Such information may impact proper equipment operation, troubleshooting of problems, post-mortem failure analysis, etc. Unfortunately, this information is often lost if the device is broken, destroyed, or otherwise lost.
Network connected devices have facilitated services for household members, building managers and/or businesses, in which the connected devices share information. Other devices, however, lack a network connection or may operate for periods of time disconnected from a network, rendering them unable to share information with other devices on the network.